Season One (TVD)
The first season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States on Thursday, September 10, 2009. It is a TV adaption of L.J. Smith's series of young adult novels of the same name. There was one week break in October, then two months break from November 19 to January 21. After that, there was a break from February 11 to March 25. Season Summary Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, 17-year-old Elena Gilbert and her 15-year-old brother, Jeremy, are still adjusting to their new reality. Elena has always been the star student; beautiful, popular and involved with school and friends, but now she finds herself struggling to hide her grief from the world. Elena and Jeremy are now living with their cool-but-overwhelmed Aunt Jenna, who is doing her best to be a surrogate parent. Elena manages to find some comfort with her familiar social circle – best friend Bonnie, frenemy Caroline, and former boyfriend Matt, but Jeremy is on a more dangerous path, hanging out with the stoners and using drugs to hide his pain. Jeremy is also trying to figure out why Matt's sister, Vicki, is suddenly rejecting him and hanging out with Jeremy's rival, Tyler. As the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School, Elena and her friends are fascinated by a handsome and mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elena are immediately drawn to one another, although Elena is puzzled by Stefan's increasingly bizarre behavior when he appears suddenly at the cemetery where her parents are buried. What she doesn't realize is that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that he's a 161 year old vampire. At a bonfire party the next night, Elena and Stefan are just getting to know each other when chaos erupts after Vicki is attacked and left bleeding from a savage bite to the neck. Fearing that he knows who is responsible for the attack, Stefan returns home and finds his older brother, Damon, whom he hasn't seen for 15 years. Damon is also a vampire, and the two brothers have a long and bitter history. Damon ridicules Stefan for rejecting their legacy of violence and brutality, but he understands his brother's obsession with Elena, since she looks exactly like a woman Stefan loved more than a century ago; a woman that Damon tried to make his own. Now these two vampire brothers – one good, one evil – are at war for Elena's soul and for the souls of her friends, family and all the residents of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Alloy Entertainment and Bonanza Productions Inc in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged") Characters |-|Main Cast= *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22) / Katherine Pierce (4/22) (Founder's Day, 1x22, onwards)* *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (21/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (17/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan(17/22) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (16/22) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (16/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (12/22) (Fool Me Once, 1x14]], onwards)** *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (11/22) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (7/22) (1x01 - 1x10, picture cameo in 1x15, corpse in 1x17)*** Note 1: *Appears as a recurring character for 1x06, ''1x13, and 1x20. Note 2: **Appears as a special guest character for 1x09 — 1x13. Note 3: ***Appears as a regular character through 1x10. |-|Supporting Cast= *Malese Jow as Annabelle (11/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (10/22) *Rob Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood] (8/22) *Kelly Hu as Pearl (7/22) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (5/22) *David Anders as John Gilbert (5/22) *Sterling Sulieman as Harper (5/22) *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell (5/22) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (5/22) *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming (4/22) *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (4/22) *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan (4/22) *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (4/22) *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner (3/22) *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick (3/22) *Unknown (2/22) / Dillon Casey (1/22) as Noah (3/22) |-|Guest Cast= *James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore (2/22) *Stephen Martines as Frederick (2/22) *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert (2/22) *Justin Smith as Duke (2/22) *Jeni Perillo as Bethanne (2/22) *Jasmine Burke as Birdy Mae (2/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (1/22) *Gina Torres as Bree (1/22) *Brandon Quinn as Lee (1/22) *Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson (1/22) *Terri James as Nurse Haynes (1/22) *Ric Reitz as Barnette Lockwood (1/22) *Evan Gamble as Henry Wattles (1/22) *Brian Ames as Billy (1/22) *Mike Erwin as Charlie (1/22) Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Vicki Chapter: (Ep. Pilot, 1x01 - Haunted, 1x07) This chapter deals with the return of Damon Salvatore and his shady influence over the events in the town and most particularly on Vicki Donovan. Stefan wants to get to know Elena Gilbert, who looks identical to the vampire he and his brother loved in 1864. As Damon wreaks havoc in town, he turns Vicki into a vampire. As she was about to kill Jeremy and Elena, Stefan stakes her in front of them. Damon offers to compel away the memories of Vicki's death from Jeremy, which gives Stefan hope for his brother. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Damon Salvatore. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Tomb Chapter: (Ep. 162 Candles, 1x08 - Fool Me Once, 1x14) This chapter deals with the aftermath of Vicki's death and the revelation of Damon's master plan: opening the Vampire's Tomb to release Katherine Pierce. Despite Annabelle, daughter of the Tomb vampire Pearl, and her plans to open the tomb, Damon succeeds with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Grams' help to get in and out of the tomb before the barriers went back up. Shocked Katherine was never in the tomb, Damon is heartbroken as Grams dies from using to much power for the spell, which brought down the barrier in full, allowing the Tomb Vampires to escape. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Damon Salvatore and Annabelle. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: 'The Lineage Chapter: (Ep. A Few Good Men, 1x15]] - Founder's Day, 1x22) ' This chapter deals with the aftermath of the opening of the tomb, the release of the tomb vampires and Elena's true parentage. John Gilbert is in town to get rid of the tomb vampires at the Founder's Day celebration with the Gilbert Device, a weapon to immobilize vampires through pain from their heightened hearing. After confirming he is Elena's father, John later at the Gilbert House tries to explain his motives, only for Katherine, posing as Elena, to cut his fingers off, removing his Gilbert Ring, and she stabs John, just as Elena walks inside of the house. **The main antagonists of this chapter are John Gilbert, Isobel Flemming and Katherine Pierce. Antagonists Episode List: 2009 - 2010